The proposed structure mainly includes its one main body, a strip of material with straight edges and a measurement scale that is marked off in units as well as auxiliary component parts in relation to it which provides various different measurement functions.
Although there are many kinds of measurement rulers available on the market, their usage is primarily limited to the ability to make lines or to measure a thing's size or angle. These rulers are made up in many shapes or even fanciful types. Such rulers often lack useful and practical features. The present invention provides significant improvements to the ruler's measurement performance and other functions, to provide an ideal tool for any user.